1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to slurry compositions, and more particularly, to a slurry composition that contains a cracking agent and helps to improve efficiency of fiberglass desizing.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional process for making fiberglass roving mainly includes three procedures, namely glass melting, melt spinning and twisting. In melt spinning, steps of spinning, sizing and winding are performed. Therein, melted gobs pass through the spinneret in a platinum bushing and then flow downward by gravity to be instantly cooled in water mist, before getting impregnated with conventional slurry for fiberglass yarn at its surface by a sizing device (hereinafter referred to as “sizing”). Afterward, a collector collects hundreds of fiberglass strings into strands, which are wound into fiberglass cakes by a high-speed winder.
The foregoing slurry for fiberglass yarn, acting as both a lubricant and a binder, is primarily composed of: paste, oil, a coupling agent, a surfactant, an antistatic agent, an antioxidant, pigment and water.
Sized fiberglass strands with their surfaces impregnated with slurry are protected from mutually wearing and attritting. Thereby, in the course of making fiberglass roving or in the course of weaving with the wrap and woof made of fiberglass strands, the slurry covers the fiberglass strands helps to reduce friction and broken yarn, thus improving weaving efficiency as well as fabric quality.
At the completion of fabric, the slurry covering the fiberglass has finished its job and needs to be removed (hereinafter referred to as “desizing”) before the sequent cloth treatment so as to ensure the high physical strength of the fiberglass deserves in nature.
In fiberglass cloth manufacturing, the adopted high-temperature desizing is completed by two desizing processes. The first desizing process is a continuous treatment for burning out the 80-90% of the slurry form the cloth at 360-380° C. with a speed of 40-90 m/min. After the first desizing process, the fiberglass cloth is input to the second desizing furnace in batch for removing the rest of the slurry, so as to lower the loss on ignition (LOI) of the cloth to 0.05% or below, practically negligible. However, since the second desizing process has to be performed at a temperature as high as 360-380° C. for 36-65 hours, it can considerably consume energy and adversely affect the strength of the resultant fiberglass fabric.
While some inventions related to slurry for fiberglass yarn have been disclosed in earlier patent literature, there is no mention about addition of a cracking agent in the slurry.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,108 proposes a process for bulking of glass fiber, wherein a thermoplastic material composed of starch, wax, a plasticizer, an emulsifiers, a cationic lubricant and a wetting agents is applied to glass fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,876 has disclosed a sizing composition of fiberglass, which is composed of polyvinyl alcohol, second film forming polymer, spermaceti wax, straight chain fatty acids with 12 to 32 carbon atoms and hydroxylated derivative thereof and mixtures thereof.